Doki Doki
by Crimson.Shackles
Summary: -- An Ichigo 100% Fanfiction series. My second fanfiction series - my first is the Ichigo 100% fanfiction. "Ignition of Fate"


The summer heat fills the atmosphere as the phone rings and rings. Lazily the whole of Japan must be lying on the floor with a fan, cooling themselves down as the phone continues to ring...  
The phone continues to ring... Why do I have to answer it, why can't mother?

"Mother! I call out, answer the phone!"

"It's for you." she replies after answering it.

Who has forsaken me to get up in this summer heat?

Well, that's what I thought. and That's how it started. So how did it escalate to this!?

"Do you want to get something to eat, Kozue-chan? Say 'aaaah'."  
"Hai! aaaah"

...... I take a quick glance over to Junpei who's sitting there quietly. That's right, that was just a hallucination, hahaha... Just a hallucination...  
But I can't help feel slightly sad for myself. After all, when will I ever get the chance to be fed by him? I let out a sigh and look at Junpei quietly.

"hmm? Are you hungry Kozue-chan?" he says noticing my gaze. "NOOO!" I think to myself as I quickly avert my gaze away from his. What's this feeling? "doki- doki- doki-" my heart won't stop! I slowly move my eyes back on him, but this time I'm careful to make sure our eyes don't meet.

"Is it okay if I take out the food Kozue-chan?"

he says whilst looking at our empty picnic blanket. He's right; this scenery is so perfect for a picnic, what else is there to do with this blanket?  
...Well, I guess there's ████████ and ████████ ... NOOO Kozue-chan is a perverted girl!

Junpei turns his eyes to me with a gentle stare.

"Kozue-chan?" Junpei... stop looking at me with those worried eyes. They're drawing me in!

"Hey, Kozue-chan. Is something the matter? You haven't been talking at all lately"  
I give out a sigh followed with an explanation.

"No... I'm sorry Manaka-Kun. It's just my heart is not ready for this..."  
eh? My heart? Why did I have to say something so embarrassing!

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologizes, why?!

"Why are you apologizing? It's my fault after all... I'm sorry." I'm apologizing?! Why~!?

"Let's forget about all this." he tells me as I nod.

"do you want something to eat, Kozue-chan?"

"doki- doki- doki-". Isn't this the same as my hallucination!? "doki- doki- doki-". My heart beats faster and faster.

"NOOO! I can feed myself!!!" I get up as fast as I can. Just take the chopsticks out of his hands! "Slip"

huh?... slip? Did I just fall? What about Manaka-Kun? What if I hurt him when I fall on him? Why is life so mean to me..? Giving me a day with Manaka-Kun and now this?..  
His eyes are looking at me, they're drawing me in. I can't stop; I guess this is the end. "Kyaaa!"

A desperate scream, that's all I can do after all.

My eyes are shut tightly, ready for the impact of the fall. Pitch black vision, falling with minimal motion. It feels as if I'm out of space. "Chuuu" yes, and Chuuu is the sound of a black hole crushing my lips softly. It's over now, I'm dead. Eh, Wait. Chuuu?

"doki doki" Open your eyes! "doki doki" Open your eyes! "doki doki" I opened my eyes and looked down at Manaka-kun's face, eyes still squinted and confused from the shock, lips softly parted, his chest slowly rising and falling as each hit of warm air enters and leaves his body, his lips slightly glossing... Manaka Junpei's lips... "Unngh" he finally lets out a moan.

"K-Kozue-chan?"

His lips... Junpei's lips...

"Kozue-chan, would you mind..?"

huh? Would I mind? I look down to see his body. It feels sterner then it actually looks.

"Kozue-chan, can you please get off of me." Oh!

With impeccable speed I get off. "doki doki."

"Umm.. Sorry Manaka-kun." This time there's reason to apologize.

"Don't be, there's no reason for you to be sorry."

"But I just fell on top of you... I must've been really heavy and it probably hurt!"  
He looks at me with those mesmerizing eyes again. He must this I'm a pervert for always staring at his eyes! He lets out a sigh.

"You're not heavy at all; the truth is Satsuki is always on me and she's much heavier then you!"  
He says while scratching his head.

EH, Satsuki? Who is Satsuki-san? ... She's already in "that" kind of relationship with Manaka-kun! I'm such a bad girl! I was thinking of Manaka-kun as a boy, -but!  
...but he already has Satsuki-san. I'm sorry Satsuki-san! I'll never do it again, please forgive me!

"Oh... I see, so Manaka-kun is already with Satsuki..."  
The words left my mouth without any trail of happiness left in them.  
"She's always on top of you... haha... I see"

I look up to see Manaka-kun's face, to see his frown. He looks sad or rather... He looks guilty.  
The pain of hurting him hit me harder than the fall itself, I'm useless...

"Um Kozue-Chan?" he looks at me.  
"Yes~?"  
"Actually, you've met her before." He says with a half-hearted laugh.  
"I have?" I asked. I don't remember, who? Where?

Manaka-kun begins to laugh as he looks at me.  
"Remember the Ecchi Stalker? The one who stalked us from the train to the park~?"  
he continued to snicker.  
"That one was Kitaoji Satsuki, do you remember now?"  
I nodded my head hesitantly while scouring through my memories.  
Ecchi Stalker, Ecchi Stalker...

While I was trying my best to remember, I began to look at the scenery.

The Azure blue sky, vast and endless smashing against the luscious green grass.  
The beautiful shimmers from the nearby pond illuminated the reflection from the sun.  
Sun Light softly grazing the floor as the warmth of the floor travels up towards us.  
The- Oh!

I looked at Manaka-kun as the memory flooded back to me as if it were just yesterday.  
Our bodies pressed together under the moonlight, our breath entwined and mixed.

(Still Incomplete! I'm working on it!)


End file.
